


ʻaneʻi i noho (here to stay)

by boneswrites



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 8x06, Angst, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 8x06, Episode Related, Episode: Mohala I Ka Wai Ka Maka O Ka Pua, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mohala I Ka Wai Ka Maka O Ka Pua, Smut, Soft Kisses, oblivious idiots, s08e06, s08e06: Mohala I Ka Wai Ka Maka O Ka Pua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: The ending of the episode Mohala I Ka Wai Ka Maka O Ka Pua (8x06) didn't sit well with me so I created another ending.In which Steve and Danny finally realize they both feel the same way, they admit their feelings to each other and everything that follows.





	ʻaneʻi i noho (here to stay)

**Author's Note:**

> I was at least expecting a hug at the end of the episode! Here's my take on it, and with Danny's absence last week and no new episode this week, I think this fic was needed. And I wanted to write McDanno smut. I hope you enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated!

Danny couldn’t stop thinking about Steve’s words.

_I’m scared too, man. I know I don’t show it but deep down, I’m scared. You think I don’t want to live a long life? You think I don’t want to maybe get married some day, have my own kids? I love your kids, alright…Charlie, Gracie, I wanna watch them grow up, I want to see Joanie grow up. I’ll tell you what I’m not gonna do. I’m not gonna obsess over something that_ might _happen and I can’t let you do that, either. I’m serious about this. And there’s one other thing, please whatever she said to you, don’t do that. Don’t change. I love you, man, the way you are. I need it to stay that way._

Steve said he loves Danny. He says it all the time. Says he _loves_ Danny. But Danny was absolutely positive that Steve didn’t mean it in the way Danny needed him to mean it, Steve didn’t mean it in the same way Danny meant it. Danny couldn’t tell Steve the truest reason behind his freakout regarding Steve’s health. Yes, Danny definitely told Steve the truth that he’s scared, that he constantly worries and it does keep him up at night. But what Danny didn’t tell Steve is that behind all that, that deep inside, way deep inside, another reason Danny was terrified is because Danny loves him. As in, heads-over-heels in love with him. And he has been for years. 

But Steve had said a lot of other things, too. Danny has always known how much Steve loves Grace and Charlie, and he knows his kids think of him as a second father, even more than they ever thought about Stan. Something Danny knows for sure is that if Steve eventually does get married, that will undoubtedly and maybe unwillingly create a wedge between them. But Steve’s relationship with Grace and Charlie if he ever gets married and even has kids? They’re never going to grow apart. 

All that being said, and knowing what he knows, still Danny isn’t sure why he just parked the Camaro in front of Steve’s house. The Silverado is sitting in the driveway and the house is just barely illuminated. Without his consent, Danny’s body moves and he finds himself standing in front of the door, his finger hovering over the doorbell. He pushes it.

A minute or so passes and there’s no movement inside. _Maybe he’s asleep_ , Danny thinks.

He turns on his heels and steps a couple steps and then…

“Danno.”

Danny freezes, and then slowly turns to face his partner. Steve’s wearing sweatpants and a loose cotton tshirt. His face looks relaxed, and his eyes glittering against the dark atmosphere. God, Danny could stare into those hazel eyes forever.

Danny clears his throat. “Hey. I thought you could have fallen asleep and I didn’t want to wake up.”

Steve’s face cracks into a small smile. “Nah, I wasn’t asleep. I was sitting out back with Eddie, come on.” He gestures for Danny to follow him with his head and walks back inside.

A breeze blows, but Danny is sure that’s not the reason he shivers. He follows Steve inside and closes the door behind him. 

Steve stops by the kitchen a grab a cold bottle of beer and hands it to Danny, who accepts it.

“No Junior?” Danny asks, taking a glimpse around.

“Overnight exercise at the Academy,” Steve replies, stepping out the glass doors.

Eddie immediately looks up when he spots Danny and stands, trotting towards the detective to say hello.

“Hey buddy,” Danny ruffles Eddie’s fur. “And you say he doesn’t like me, psshhh.” 

Steve chuckles, falling backwards into his seat. “I was just messing.” 

“Uh huh,” Danny teases, grabbing another chair and planting it close to Steve’s. Eddie walks around them both and then settles between the two chairs. 

“You know…”

“Hmm?” Steve tilts his head towards Danny.

“I used to hate the sound of the waves, the crashing over and over again, it drove me nuts.”

“And don’t I know it. I’m the one you always complained to about it, remember?”

Danny rolls his eyes. “But I guess now it’s grown on me. This whole place has grown on me. And aside from Grace, and then Charlie, it’s because of you. I mean, I accepted that I was gonna be here when Grace moved here, but I wasn’t planning on liking it. I wasn’t planning on tolerating it. I was going to go about my life, do my job, see my daughter and complain. But then you jumped into my life, well more like hijacked my life and now…I love it here. And whenever I have to go back to Jersey, over there feels like the foreign place, over there doesn’t feel right. Not anymore. And it’s because you aren’t there.”

Danny wasn’t quite sure where this was going when he began to speak, and he sure as hell didn’t expect all that to be said. But matter of fact is that it was, and Danny finds that he doesn’t regret a single word, because it’s the honest truth. He didn’t memorize it, didn’t even think about it, it all came tumbling out from his heart.

Danny turns to look at Steve, and what he finds takes his breath away. 

Steve is gazing straight at him, his eyes holding such intensity, such warmth and fire. And they’re a little watery than usual. Danny realizes Steve has teared up. 

And it’s all too much for Danny he has to break their connection, his own heart beating wildly in his chest. He stares back out at the ocean. 

“I guess what I’m saying is that you have me, no matter what, nothing is going to drive me away. And I know we’re both scared but, we can be scared together. I think that’s the whole point, to have someone be there with you and you navigate whatever this is together. Because it’s too much for one person to handle, Steve. Even if it’s you, Mister SuperSEAL.” 

That earned him a wet chuckle from Steve. “But you gotta let go a little, Danno.” 

Danny nods. “You’re right, I know that I’m uptight and stubborn and I’m always yelling. But you also have to understand that thinking about worst case scenario doesn’t have to be all that bad, it can help prevent said worst case scenario from happening.”

“But that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t live out our life, either. We don’t have a hand in what happens now, Danny. Whatever is meant to happen, will happen.” 

“It just scares me so much, Steve. All those times you nearly didn’t make it out alive…getting shot, giving you my liver, the radiation poisoning…it also keeps me up at night because I can’t imagine my life without you. One day my life was Steve-free and the next you were all of it. It happened overnight and there’s just no me without you. And that terrifies me because you’re human, you’re not immortal and what it would do to everyone, what it would do to my kids if something happened to you…what it would do to me…I just need you to be a little more careful. I need us to work on this together,” Danny expresses, his voice wobbling but he doesn’t let it break. 

His breath catches in his throat when he feels a hand over his own. He dares to look down, and he must be dreaming because Steve is currently holding his hand, and there’s no mistaking the electric jolt that surges through his nerves, both of their nerves. 

Danny lifts his eyes to Steve’s face, and it isn’t a mocking look, the face he gets when he’s about to make a joke or one of Steve’s many distinguished facial expressions. No, if Danny knew better, he’d say Steve’s face was screaming “finally”. 

Danny twists his hand so he can tighten his hold on Steve’s hand, he doesn't want to let go. And it feels so right, and good. It feels like this is what they should have been doing for years. 

Steve wets his lips before he starts speaking. “Revenge is what brought me back to Hawaii all those years ago. I had lost my dad, and I needed someone to pay for that. I wasn’t planning on staying, in fact I was going to let you go back to HPD once the case was closed. I was going to dismantle the task force and maybe ship out against with the Navy. But you know why I didn’t do all that? You. My life just wasn’t the same after I met you, you were the missing piece I didn’t know I was missing. We grew up in different kinds of families, mine was broken, yours was whole. And even when I was with my father and sister, it wasn’t the same. I only briefly knew what a whole family felt like and I was a kid. But then I met you and Gracie and…it felt like we were a whole family. We aren’t related, but it was only with you and her that I felt that. And Danny, that’s exactly what I was us to be. You, me, Grace, Charlie…I want us to be a family family.” 

Danny swallows against his suddenly dry throat. “I don’t…”

Steve takes Danny beer bottle from his hand and places it on the small table in front of them. His hand still latched onto Danny’s, Steve lifts his free hand and cups Danny’s face, gently caressing his cheek. 

Danny’s breath hitches and he closes his eyes, leaning into Steve’s touch.

“I’ve always wanted you, Danny. In every and any way. Wanted you as my partner, my best friend, my something more, my everything more,” Steve whispers.

Danny wraps his fist around the fabric of Steve’s tshirt, holding it tightly in his grip. “Don’t…don’t mess with me like this.”

“I’m not, I’m not messing with you.”

To demonstrate the truth behind his words, Steve leans in and slowly, aided by the slightly tug on his shirt by Danny, closes the gap between and finally, _finally_ presses his lips against Danny’s. 

A small strangled noise escapes Danny’s mouth when he easily parts his lips for Steve, encouraging him. It starts out as a simple press of lips together, and then they get braver, and the notion that they both want this surges through their bodies and they’re drawing each other close, Steve’s hand sliding into Danny’s hair and holding the back of his head while Danny’s hand crawls up Steve’s chest and settles at the side of his neck.

Danny deepens the kiss, and their tongues brushing against each other makes their heads spin. So slick and warm and inviting and it’s so so much better than either of them ever imagined. 

Steve reluctantly pulls back, not missing how Danny chases after his lips and instead touches his forehead to Danny’s. 

“Danny…” Steve pants.

“Why…why didn’t you say anything?” Danny asks, licking his swollen lips and tasting Steve everywhere. 

“I guess the same reason you didn’t say anything. Fear.”

“I came so close to tell you so many times.”

“Me too,” Steve nods, watching Danny. And then Steve stands up, extending his hand to Danny. “Come on, we got some catching up to do.”

Danny smiles as he takes it, letting Steve pull him up to his feet.

“Eddie, come on,” Danny calls out, the dog immediately gets up and follows them inside. 

“Stay,” Steve points to Eddie’s little dog bed in the living room. 

Eddie walks to his bed, settles in and gets comfortable. 

“Good boy,” Steve ruffles his fur. “See you in the morning, bud.” 

With that, Steve and Danny walk up the stairs and into Steve’s bedroom.

Danny goes to switch on the big light but he’s stopped by Steve. 

“Keep it off.”

“I want to see you, babe.”

Steve walks over to one of the nightstands and flicks on the small side lamp. And the room is filled with soft, yellowish light, which works perfectly with the moonlight streaming in through the blinds.

“Let me help you,” Steve says, pointing to Danny’s arm sling. 

Normally, Danny would say something along the lines of _I can get it done, I live with this thing_ but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he lets Steve help him because these aren’t normal circumstances, and because he knows Steve wants to do something to help.

“That feels so much better,” Danny exhales as soon as the sling comes off, and he slowly straightens his arm.

And then Steve is wearing the guilty face.

“Hey, it’s fine, don’t give me that face. It’s not that bad, and the sling is just for caution. I’m fine, I promise,” Danny touches Steve’s face. 

Steve has felt guilty ever since Danny fell off the ladder and landed on his arm while doing work at their restaurant. Steve had bought the ladder, and Danny accused it of being a cheap one. Which did nothing but increase Steve’s guilt because the last thing he ever wanted to do was to hurt Danny. Danny was in pain and he was pissed and all, so he thought Steve had forgotten about the accusations and moved on. But clearly he hasn’t. 

Danny once again closes the distance between them and claims Steve’s lips in a reassuring kiss that ends up becoming heated. Danny can feel Steve’s icy hands lifting his tshirt and holding onto his sides, The stark contrast between Steve’s cold hands and his own fiery skin makes Danny moan. Clearly, that encourages the taller man because he’s sliding his hands up Danny’s back, crumpling the garment as he goes until they break the kiss only to rid Danny of it. But Danny’s fingers are at work, too, as they quickly unbutton Steve’s shirt. He would have gone straight to tearing it but this is one of his favorite shirts that Steve owns, he wouldn’t want to ruin it. 

Steve’s shirt slides off his shoulders and he lets it fall to the ground, joining Danny’s discarded and forgotten tshirt. 

“Danny,” Steve breaths against his partner’s lips, slowly turning them around and easing Danny down on the mattress. 

Steve wastes no time in positioning himself between Danny’s lips, the blond man easily parting them to make Steve comfortable. They’re still kissing, and the tightness in their pants is becoming almost too much to bear. 

Danny’s heart jumps even more when he feels Steve’s fingers on the buckle of his belt. And Steve senses it because he pauses. 

“You okay?”

Danny nods. “Yeah, yeah.” He slides his fingers into Steve’s hair and starts to massage his scalp. 

Steve momentarily leans into Danny touch and then continues working. Danny lifts his butt up to help the SEAL pull down his pants, dragging the legs off Danny and then quickly moves to get rid of his own.

Steve moves up Danny’s body, bracing himself on both arms at either side of the shorter man, and leans down kiss him. It’s hot and wet and maybe even a little desperate. 

Steve experimentally flicks one of Danny’s hard nipples with the pad of his thumb, loving the reaction it draws out of his partner. 

“Don’t stop, God…don’t stop,” he hears Danny pant. 

Steve smirks and does Danny something better and closes his lips around the other nipple, still stimulating its twin. Steve twirls his tongue over and over again, relishing in the tightening of Danny’s muscles, how his golden hair shines against the soft light filling up the room.

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve whispers once he pulls off.

"You're quite the sight yourself," Danny grunts and pulls Steve up for another kiss. “Want you,” he says against his mouth.

“Your wish is my command,” Steve smirks and starts rummaging through the nearby drawer for the bottle of lube and a condom. 

Danny feels excitement and nervousness pool in my stomach when he hears the bottle cap opening, and his breath hitches a few seconds later when he feels Steve’s cold finger massaging the outside of his entrance. 

“We’ll do this together, okay?” Steve speaks.

“Yeah, together,” Danny nods.

He takes a deep breath and ever so slowly, Steve pushes a finger in, breaching Danny.

Danny moans, tightening his hold on Steve’s hair. Encouraged, Steve moves faster, while dropping kisses to his lover’s stomach. 

“More, more,” Danny pleads.

Steve chuckles and adds another finger, simultaneously finding Danny’s prostate and adding pressure on it.

“Fuck, yes, there,” Danny whimpers.

Steve applies pressure again and Danny sees stars, leaking pre-come onto himself. It’s the most beautiful, and hottest thing Steve’s ever seen.

“Steve…”

“Tell me what you want, babe,” Steve says in a hushed tone.

“You,” and Danny’s pulling Steve up and they’re kissing, their noses collides and tongues wrapping around each other, Steve still working Danny open with his fingers and adds a third. 

Danny breaks the kiss to let out another moan, squeezing his eyes shut and raveling in the feeling of Steve’s talented fingers.

Once Steve is satisfied with his prep, Danny feels empty when Steve pulls out his fingers but gets excited when he hears the lube bottle opening again. Steve rolls a condom onto himself, already aching hard and lathers himself in lube. He knows that he’s much bigger than three fingers and doesn’t want to hurt Danny. 

He arranges himself at Danny’s entrance and holds the blond’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Together.”

Danny nods and Steve slowly starts to push in, holding his breath. 

Only when he’s bottom out does he allow himself to release the air his lungs are holding. 

“Oh God, Danny…you’re so tight and warm, feels so good,” Steve pants, dropping his face into the crook of Danny’s neck, kissing him there. 

“Move, babe,” Danny says once he’s adjusted to Steve.

Steve pulls out halfway and then pushes back in, they start to build their rhythm. They learn what each other them like, the sounds they make and what causes it. It’s their first night together, and they can’t wait to learn more and more, to have each other’s bodies memorized, to know what they enjoy by heart. Judging by the string of sounds coming from Danny’s mouth, Steve’s gotten more than a few things right.

Steve picks up the pace, hammering home every time, strong and hard.

“Danny, Danny…” Steve pants, wrapping his free hand around Danny’s straining cock. 

“Fuck, fuck, yes, fuck,” Danny squirms, caught between pushing down on Steve’s dick and pushing up into Steve’s fist. He’s overridden with emotions, and it all feels incredible and it’s overwhelming, it’s almost too much and Danny feels like he’s going to explode. 

“Fuck, Steve, I’m so close,” Danny moans. 

“Me, too. Ah, fuck…Come for me, Danny,” Steve heaves. 

Without needing to be told twice, Danny lets go, unloading in hot spurts that decorate his stomach and Steve’s chest. His arms wrap tightly around Steve and his heels dig into the brunet’s back, hand also tightening around the back of Steve’s head. 

Seeing and feeling Danny’s release sends Steve over the edge. Once, twice, three times and then he stills inside Danny, exploding into the condom with Danny’s name on his lips. 

It’s only when Steve comes back to himself that he realizes that Danny’s running his fingers through his sweaty hair, murmuring gently into his ear. Steve had collapsed on his side, his arm slung over Danny’s middle and he moves to pull out of his partner. Danny hisses at the movement and loss of Steve.

Steve ties off the condom and tosses it somewhere near the vicinity of the trashcan to be dealt with later. He settles his face over Danny’s chest, hears the Jersey native’s heart rate as it goes back to normal, catching his own breath in the process. 

And then Danny’s chuckling.

“What?” A smile spreads of Steve’s lips as he looks up to Danny.

“I don’t know why we never did this before. It was good, really good,” Danny explains.

“Same thing’s on my mind,” Steve agrees, dropping a kiss to Danny’s chest.

In return, Danny kisses the top of Steve’s head. “I’m here to stay.”

“And I’m glad you’re here.”

After they clean themselves up, Steve switches off the small light they had and the moonlight strolls solely into the room. Danny falls asleep pretty quickly, but Steve doesn’t. Instead, he watches Danny sleep for what seems like an hour, his heart full and eyes soft. They’re here now, and that’s all that matters. Steve is here to stay, too. 


End file.
